


Working on It

by SweetieKai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nudity, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieKai/pseuds/SweetieKai
Summary: Kankri has never liked the gym, he would much rather work out at home. He has to deal with people and he has a bad habit of turning people off without realizing it. But there is one person he wishes he didnt have to deal with more than anyone else. Cronus, and he wishes he wasn't so annoying, yet so damn attractive.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Working on It

Kankri Vantas hated the gym. He hated having to go, he hated interacting with the people there. Normally that wouldn't be a problem for him. But if you ever looked at him, you would come to the conclusion that he wouldn't be the type of person who would usually go there, and his slender feminine frame said otherwise.

His appearance would provide endless teasing and gossip from the other people there. He didn't look like a gym enthusiast, and he would rather work out at home if he could. But he was determined to get in shape one way or another.

Not that he was self conscious about how he looked. On the contrary, he didn't care. But it was high time he turned his life around for the better, and being the young man he was, it was the perfect time to do so after a relativity healthy life growing up.

So here he was now, around ten minutes into using the elliptical jogging machine. He had burned at least forty calories. At least that's what the screen below his head was telling him. Fuck this, he needed to stop and do something else.

He pressed the button to cancel the workout and almost tumbled off the machine at the suddenness of the halt. He caught himself and took a step off, holding his legs as he looked down at his body. He was wearing workout clothes, skintight shorts and a tanktop that clung loosely to his small frame.

Standing up he rubbed his ample thighs, the most feminine thing about him was his ass. Not that he minded. Puberty came and went all crazy on him it seems. He didn't have a hair on his face, or his body for that matter. If it was one thing that he was self conscious about it was that fact. He had tried really hard to grow a beard but to no avail.

A voice broke him from his train of thought, and he turned to look at who was addressing him. "Try something more your speed! Like a yoga mat!". Ugh, another gym rat who couldn't keep his mouth shut. He was going to give him a piece of his mind when a second voice came out of the blue to defend him.

"Hey leave the little man alone, he's trying his best". The voice sent a chill up his spine as he turned in the direction of where it came from. Cronus Ampora sat up from the bench press, hair a curly mess on his head as sweat dripped down his forehead which he promptly cleaned off his face with towel.

Kankri blushed, but gave a scowl as he saw who it was. "Cronus, I do not need you to defend me! Especially when your just as bad as the rest of this crowd!". Cronus put a hand on his cheek in mock offense. "Ah, you can't compare me to these protein power snorting lug-heads, I'm better than that chief!" He replied.

Kankri gave a sigh, chugging from his water bottle as he listened to him talk. "If you really want to help me, let me know when you're done with that bench." He said, walking over to the bathroom, ignoring the gazing eyes of Cronus as he left the gym room.

In reality Kankri wasn't going to use the weights but instead spend the rest of his time in the bathroom on his gaming system. He just wanted to get lost in a game of Pokemon or just anything to get his mind off another embarrassing experience at the gym.

He ignored the tapping on the door of his stall. When it got annoying he would call out "Occupied!". Eyes not moving from the handheld device. He realized after awhile he couldn't really hear anything anymore. The noises from the machines had died down, and so had the noise of chatter coming from the locker room. He checked the time, he had been in here for almost forty minutes! 

Standing up he took notice of the state of his body. It was time for him to get clean. At least he would be alone in the showers. Stalls or not he didn't like showering in public, he felt it unnecessary and at worst an invasion of privacy. But nevertheless, he didn't want to wait till he was home either.

So it was off to the showers with him, pausing at the entrance to the locker room for a moment before hurrying to a locker to put anyway his stuff. Why did he have to be so anxious about stuff like this? It was stupid in his mind. There was nothing to be afraid of for as long as he had been going to the gym. The showers were empty at least. It made the situation all but a little more bearable.

He quickly stripped, grabbing a towel as he made his was towards the shower stalls. He let out a soft sigh as he felt the feeling of the hot water hit his skin. He close his eyes, letting the feeling of water and warmth envelope him. The trance was quickly broken as he heard the sound of the locker room doors open.

All feelings of calm in his mind were immediately replaced by anxiety. Who ever had enter the lockers could be heard walking towards the shower. Relax, stay calm. The chance they were going to see you were very low. The sound of foot steps stopped, and he held his breath until a minute had past.

Giving a sigh he went back to his shower. "Chief, is that you?". The voice mad his blood run cold. Cronus. He spun around, the figure of Cronus stood in front of his stall wearing nothing but a towel. He blushed, quickly covering his crotch with his hands.

"Good god, don't scare me like that!" He said, raising his voice, his eyes widening as he felt his face getting hot. "I would appreciate if you avert your gaze immediately!". He said, reaching for his towel. Cronus gave a chuckle, dropping his own towel to reveal his naked body.

Kankri quickly turned around, covering his eyes with his hands while leaving his back exposed to him. "C'mon man, were both guys here!". Cronus shook his head, giving a chuckle as he leaned against the opening to the stall. Kankri stammered his next question out, his cheeks a red flush as he tried to cover himself with his remaining dignity.

"What do you want Cronus?". He gave a chuckle, looking over Kankri's body for a moment as he took a step into the shower stall. "I want you to know that those other guy won't be bothering you any more. I took care of it." Kankri arched one of his eyebrows. "Uhh... Thank you, I guess?". He said, letting a moment of silence pass between them.

Cronus gently laughed again, and Kankri froze up as he heard him approach, giving a squeak as he felt Cronus's hand reach around and grabbed his crotch. "Need some help?" He asked, pressing his own body up against Kankri's back. He had a full erection and he felt it press up against his rear.

Kankri blushed, his entire face going red as he let out a small squeak from his mouth. Cronus grinned, leaning in and whispering in his ear. "I'll take that as a yes...". His voice was soft and it sent a warm flush down to his stomach. Kankri turned his head to face Cronus, softly grabbing his thighs for support.

"I- i uh never-". Cronus interrupted him. "-You never done this before, right?". He said. Kankri gave a nod as Cronus took his hands, slowly leading them above his head to rest on the wall of the shower stall. "Don't worry, like i said before, leave it all up to me..."

He rubbed his cock against the curve of Kankri's ass. This would result in another gasp from him, bitting his lip as he felt his own arousal grow in him, his own cock twitching in Cronus's hands, shivering at the feeling of him gently stroke him off. Cronus gave another light squeeze to his cock as Kankri rubbed up against his own crotch, willingly rutting his ass up against him.

"Heh, needy little boy huh?" He said, the response from Kankri being another adorable squeak. Cronus jerked him off quicker, making Kankri moan as he jerked his head up. "Cronus p-Please do-n'-Ah!" He stuttered out, not being able to finish his sentence before Cronus pressed the tip of his erection against his asshole. "Please what? Please fuck you in your cute little ass?". Kankri couldn't respond, only breathlessly gasp as he nodded, his hands clenched into fist against the wall in front of him.

They both froze for a moment as they heard the door once again open to the men's locker room. Kankri looked back at the entrance to the shower's in horror as he started to squirm underneath the weight of Cronus. But Cronus didn't seem so worried as he was, simply placing a kiss on the top of Kankri's temple and shushed him quietly as they heard the figure walk over towards one of the lockers.

Kankri could see the outline of the person through the rows of lockers from the entrance to the showers, and he was ready to get out should that person come towards them. But he didn't, his concentration being brought back to Cronus as he felt his cock slide between his ass once again.

He whimpered, and Cronus looked down at him, giving him a look that told him to stay quiet if they didn't want to be found out. This task provided difficult for Kankri as he was slowly penetrated by his larger cock, making little gasps and grunts as he felt the tip slide slowly but surely into him.

Unable to help himself he let out a loud moan, or would have if Cronus didn't immediately slap his hand over Kankri's mouth, only allowing him to get the first couple of syllables before silencing him. Cronus turned around to see the outline of the figure pause for a moment before turning around and grabbing whatever they had in the locker and walking away. The thud of the door signaled the were once again alone.

Cronus leaned into Kankri's ear, giving a low growl in his throat as he talked, his warm breath hitting Kankri's face and neck. "That was reckless of you babe, we could have gotten caught!". He said, releasing his grip from his mouth. Kankri gave a gasp, follow by a series of unexpected cute noises as he felt the large cock of Cronus continued to make its way inside of his tight asshole.

"Y-you bullyyYYYYYYHAAAAA!". He managed to choke out before the full length of his erection bottomed out into his ass. Kankri yelled out a pitifully high moan as he felt himself being penetrated for the first time in his life. It wasn't easy going in but the warmer water helped easy the sensation of pain and excitement, his own cock twitching madly as precum leaked from it. Cronus grinned as he felt the tightness of the small hole around his cock, giving his own grunt as he experimentally pulled out and thrust back inside Kankri.

Kankri, now without the consequence of being caught anymore let out a few louder moans, sometimes giving a expletive or two as he felt the thrust of Cronus's huge cock inside his ass. "AhAH! Cr-cronus, you're s-so, In, in my Ass, oh god!".

A string of random words left his mouth as Cronus continued to fuck him, slower at first but picking up the pace as he gave a growl from his throat as he felt the tip of his cock hit Kankri's prostate. He only knew this because of the sudden breathless scream Kankri let out as he felt his body tighten as he grabbed Cronus's hips.

Kankri's own cock twitched and he came all over the wall of the shower stall in front of him. Cronus felt his ass go insanely tight as he came, the sharp sensation of pressure around his own cock made him thrust faster as he soon felt himself joining Kankri in orgasm.

"B-babe, I'm gunna c-Fuck!". He managed to get out before feeling himself tip over the edge, cumming directly into him. Kankri didn't have time to react or say anything before he felt his ass be flooded by Cronus's hot cum.

A breathless kiss would be shared between the pair as Cronus held Kankri against his own body. Kankri turned off the water, panting as he broke their kiss. "Cronus, that was incredible...". He said through labored breath. Cronus gave a sigh as he placed another kiss on his face. "Least now you have a reason to come to the gym now, huh?". Kankri just rolled his eyes.


End file.
